Bathtubs, Confessions, and Revelations
by KyliePaghan
Summary: Harry just wanted to relax, then Malfoy showed up. And that's not as bad as Harry thought. 11/20/2011- Title changed because of length of the story. Slash, Drarry, un-beta'd, rated for later chapters, concrit appreciated, flames welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Bathtubs

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except the plot, I own that so hard.

* * *

><p>The Prefect's bathroom was perfect, for lack of better words, and it was Harry's second favorite place in all of Hogwarts, aside from the Gryffindor common room. The only thing that could ruin this moment was if Moaning Myrtle decided to pop into the bathroom like she had back in fourth year, but he thought he'd be safe from her, for tonight at least. He leaned his head back against the rim of the pool-like tub and sighed softly, relaxing back and closing his eyes. After a few minutes he checked the map, making sure no Prefects were heading his way when he caught a name that made him groan. Merlin, he just couldn't get away from the boy, correction, young man. Better correction, good looking young man.<p>

Draco had been tossing and turning all night. Something had been telling him to get up, but wouldn't tell him why or where to go. He sat up with a tired sigh and threw his blankets off his legs. He couldn't sleep and couldn't stand to lie in the bed tossing and turning instead of at least laying awake comfortably. He pulled on his night robes, grabbed his wand and headed into the dormitory's shared bathroom. He checked over his shoulder then looked back at the picture hanging in front of him. He nodded at the pretty, pale skinned mermaid hidden in the picture and murmured, "Padina." The picture frame swung open and he slid in to begin his trek to the Prefect's bathroom through the secret passage his father had told him about.

Apparently there were other things that could ruin Harry's perfect bath. It had blond hair and grey eyes and was head right towards him, but…it wasn't coming from the hallway. It looked as if Malfoy would be coming out of the wall, which just didn't seem right. A thought occurred to him and he pulled a face. Was there a passage that Sirius, Lupin, and his dad forgot, or maybe one they didn't know about? He looked back at the map, grabbed his wand, murmured 'mischief managed' then slid both items and his glasses under his invisibility cloak. He took a breath and quickly ducked under the water, just slipping under as he heard a portrait open. He looked up and scowled when he saw that the bubbles obscured his view.

Draco's brows knit in confusion when he noticed the Prefect's bathtub was filled with water and bubbles. He knew the schedule of the Prefects and knew when they were doing their rounds, the only Prefect that should have been awake was Pansy, and she was prowling the hallways. She hated the Prefect's bathroom anyway, always said there wasn't enough privacy. He stepped closer to the bath and leaned over, dipping his fingers into the water, testing the temperature. It was still hot and that just made him even more confused. Who would leave a perfectly drawn bath? His eyebrows raised a bit then he shrugged. If someone came in he could just slip back through the painting and no one would be any wiser. Draco stepped to the door and yet again his brows furrowed as he noticed the door was locked. He unlocked it and cast an alarming charm down the corridor, so he'd know when to leave. He locked the door back then turned back to the tub, stripping his clothing off as he headed towards the warm waters.

Harry sat at the bottom of the tub, his lungs ached for air but he wouldn't come up until Malfoy ducked the water. He realized how bad that plan was as soon as Malfoy slipped into the water naked. Which, okay he was too, but he didn't need to see that much of his enemy. Harry wasn't even sure he could call Malfoy that anymore. After the war, Malfoy was less mean, still snarky and sarcastic, but he'd stopped ticking off Harry just to get a rise out of the Boy Who Lived. He could still be mean and rude if he wanted to, but it's like he was just too worn out most of the time. Which was understandable, Harry still had nightmares of the war and could only assume that Malfoy had been keeping himself awake so as not to dream. He turned his head away from Malfoy's body and moved to swim up to the top. His lungs felt like they had shrank and he desperately needed air. He faced away from Malfoy as he surface and gulped in air.

Draco would deny it to anyone that asked or brought it up, but he shrieked like a girl when he saw the dark hair emerge from the water. He scrambled back to seek purchase on the wall of the tub then decided against scrambling out to hurriedly dress himself. A light flush tinted his cheeks as he recognized the head belong to none other than Harry Potter. He watched as Potter gasped for breath and the flush grew darker. He had been underwater the whole time, meaning he'd seen Draco naked. Draco wasn't ashamed, not by a long shot, but he couldn't help being embarrassed that Harry had seen so much of him. "Potter!" Draco winced at the high pitch of his voice and calmed himself. "What in the bloody hell are you doing? You gave me a heart attack!" He finished, proud to say his voice was calm and emotionless again.

Harry coughed softly and turned back towards Malfoy. He wracked his brain, looking for an excuse before noticing the small blush. Now, Harry never went out of his way to purposefully embarrass someone, but Malfoy had set himself up for it. "I was taking a bath. That's what normal people do in bathtubs, am I correct?" He looked over Malfoy's face, noticing his eyes were emotionless but the light flush on his cheeks was giving away his embarrassment. Harry moved back to sit on the step, making sure everything below his ribs was still submerged. "That's what you're doing here, right?" He felt a grin tug on his lips and he noticed the flush tinting Malfoy's ears a bright red.

Draco sputtered slightly. "I meant what are you doing hiding under the water, you git." He said, inconspicuously pulling some of the bubbles towards himself, as if they would cover his indecency. He heard Potter chuckle, obviously noticing his motions, and scowled. He looked behind the other teenager and remembered he'd seen no other clothing. "And where are your clothes, I'm sure you didn't walk here naked, not with Prefects patrolling anyway." He said, changing the subject effectively.

"I was rinsing out my hair. As I said before, I'm here to bathe, Normally one washes his hair when bathing." Harry chuckled again and pulled his arms back to rest against the rim of the tub. He wasn't worried if Malfoy didn't believe him, he had already bathed and was simply relaxing when the other had shown up in the bathroom. "What if I had? I have ways of not being seen in the corridors." He knew he was throwing Malfoy for a loop and couldn't really help himself. He laughed out loud as he watched Malfoy's eyes grow wide. He turned to his cloak and lifted it, revealing his night clothes. "I came dressed, stop fretting over me." He watched as the other's brow furrowed in confusion and curiosity. "It's an invisibility cloak. It works on everyone, except Mad Eye Moody." Harry answered, before Malfoy could ask his question. "And there's no way to detect it." A sudden look a realization dawned on Malfoy's face.

"It was you during that Hogsmeade trip in third year, by the Shrieking Shack when I was picking on Granger and Weasley." Draco accused. "You made me look like a down right fool with that bloody cloak." He huffed as Potter nodded. "You bloody git!"

"You're the git. I was just teaching you a lesson. And by the way you ran away, I'll say it worked for that while." Harry amended. He dropped the cloak back over his clothes and turned back to fully face Malfoy. "You can't still be sore about that. It was four years ago."

"Slytherins carry grudges. If you haven't noticed." Draco replied. "And you did a very Slytherin thing then." He looked down to play with a few stray bubbles. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or mad." He said as he looked back up at Harry. He considered ducking his head under the water for a second to wet his hair then thought better of it. A silence spread over the bathroom, Draco wanted to fill it but didn't really know what to say. After a few minutes he decided he'd say something he should have a while back then drown himself in the bubbles and warm water. He moved towards the end of the ledge he was sitting on and looked up at Harry, who was looking at him curiously. "Thanks." He murmured softly before ducking under the water. He was fine with sitting on the bottom of the tub until he died from lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I can't better my writing if no one gives feed back.<p> 


	2. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except the plot. I own that so hard.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the spot Draco had ducked under the water, and when did he become 'Draco' in Harry's mind? He watched the surface of the water, waiting for Draco to resurface to ask and make sure the other teenager had actually thanked him. For what, Harry still wasn't sure, until he remembered the only thing Draco would ever thank him for. He continued to watch the surface, growing worried when Draco still hadn't broke the surface. He quickly ducked under the water and saw the young man in question sitting at the bottom of the tub. He swam down and yanked Draco up by the arm, causing him to yelp and let out any bit of oxygen he may have been holding and making him inhale water in a shocked gasp. Harry pulled him to the surface and swam to the side, pushing Draco up onto the ledge. He ran his hand up and down Draco's spine as the other gasped and coughed. "What the hell, Draco?"<p>

Draco lifted his head, shocked that Potter had used his first name. "You couldn't let me sit at the bottom and just drown, could you?" He asked, his voice deep from the coughing fit he'd just had. "I'd have appreciated it if you had just left me down there."

"I didn't pull you out of Fiendfyre just for you to drown in the Prefect's bathtub." Harry replied, clapping Draco on the back roughly. "Really, how would I explain that to Headmistress?"

"You would have to explain what we were doing in the bath together, first. Speaking of, d'you mind moving back some? I'm sure I can sit on the ledge now without any help." Draco stated, even as he moved back, a blush crawling up his neck to his ears. He attempted to move the bubbles around again, even though he was sure Harry had an eye full of his naked body already when he swam down to pull his stupid self up.

Harry watched Draco closely. He watched as water dripped from his fringe, down the side of his face making it's way down his torso until it joined the bath water again. Harry pulled back and sat himself a few feet away from Draco.

How close was too close when you're sharing a pool sized bath with another man? A man that has recently been keeping Harry up the past few nights. He hadn't been able to concentrate when the other was in the same room with him, even if he was all the way at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall. Harry couldn't quite understand why he'd been reacting so strangely to Dra-Malfoy. Harry had to catch himself. He and Malfoy were civil, but they weren't friends. They were still on a last name basis.

"You know, you didn't have to pull me from the fiendfyre at all. Why did you?"

Malfoy's question kind of caught Harry off guard. He'd been in his own little world and hadn't really noticed that Malfoy had turned to face him, or that he was getting ready to ask him a question. Harry considered the other's question. He'd saved Malfoy because it was the right thing to do. As he thought about it though, he couldn't help but think that wasn't the only reason behind him saving the Slytherin. "Because I didn't believe you deserved to die like that. And I don't believe you deserve to die at all." Harry said honestly, looking Malfoy in the eyes. He watched emotions flash across Malfoy's face before the other settled on withdrawn.

"You're one of the few. My own father won't even owl me back." Malfoy said softly as he broke eye contact with Harry and popped a few bubbles floating close to him. "Even most of the Slytherins want nothing to do with me. Except, of course, Nott, Parkinson, and Blaize. Everyone else though calls me a traitor, because I didn't want anything to do with Vol- the Dark Lord." Malfoy admitted.

Harry watched Malfoy closely. "You know you can say his name now, right?" Harry ducked his head down to look at Malfoy's face. "He's dead. He won't appear if you say Voldemort."

Malfoy flinched at the Dark Lord's name. He still wasn't used to people saying it so nonchalantly, even though everyone said it now. "I can't. It's hard."

Harry snorted. "It's really not. It's just a name. Just like Tom, or Harry, and Draco. Just try saying it at least once." He suggested. "If I'm not afraid to say it, you shouldn't be. And he's been trying to kill me all my life." He lifted a few bubbles in his hand then blew them in the air. "You aren't scared of the name, are you?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry and shook his head. "I'm scared of the memories it brings back." He shook his head in exasperation and turned around to pull himself out of the bath, before he remembered that he didn't have any clothes around him at the moment. He turned back in his seat on the ledge and felt himself flush. "I don't expect you to understand. When have you ever been scared of anything?"

"When I thought you were going to give me up to Voldemort last year, when Ginny had a pregnancy scare because she was sleeping around, first year when Voldemort tried to kill me a second time. I've been scared plenty of times, I just don't show it like I should." Harry answered matter-of-factly. He looked down at the water then back up at Malfoy. "Also, when I almost dropped you into the Fiendfyre." He said softly.

"Why were you scared of that?" Malfoy asked, drawing his brow together in confusion. He just couldn't see why Harry, The Chosen One, would have been scared of dropping someone like Malfoy. He tried to think of something, coming up blank or shooting down certain thoughts before they even formed completely.

"Because for some reason, I just can't stop worrying about you. Hell, all sixth year I was completely obsessed with you. You haunted my sleep, my thoughts, even my bloody daydreams! I couldn't wank without you somehow weaseling into my thoughts!" Harry looked up quickly, regretting what he said, but knowing he couldn't take it back. But oh, if he had a Timeturner, he'd definitely reverse time. He watched Malfoy's face, looking for any sign that he was about to get hexed, and instead getting more worried when a defeated smile appeared on the pale wizard's face.

"You also, huh?" Malfoy simply asked, keeping that little smile on his lips.


	3. Revelations

"At first, I thought I was going mental. Everyday, all day, I thought about what you were doing, where you were, who you were with. I was completely obsessed with everything involving you. Nott called me daft more than once. And the only thing I could think about at night was, 'Why did Harry save me? After all that I've done to him and his friends, why did he risk his life to save mine?' Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you have one question nagging you all night long?" Malfoy asked, looking up at Harry, his eyebrows drawn together in a mixture of exasperation and anger.

"Actually, yes." Harry answered. He crossed his arms over his chest and returned Malfoy's look. "Except, the question repeating itself in my head is, 'Which hex would he use if I tried to snog him?'" He'd already admitted that he could wank without thinking about the other wizard, might as well be completely honest.

"You Gryffindors really are brave." Malfoy admitted, raising his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly. "And stupid." He paused at the look on Harry's face and let a small smirk play on his lips. "Who ever said I would hex you for snogging me?"

Harry blushed slightly. This was a completely different Malfoy from just a second ago. The mood change made his head spin, or maybe what Malfoy had said made his head spin. He wasn't sure, but at the moment the only thought in his mind was tasting the Slytherin's lips. He was moving so fast to get to Malfoy that he slipped off the ledge. He could hear the other's laugh, deep and sensual. Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit also as he made it across to where the slender blond was. "So you won't hex me, right?"

"Potter…would you just shut up?" Malfoy reached a hand up and yanked Harry forward, crashing his lips against the dark haired man in front of him.

Harry went willingly, wondering how this had went from being scared to snogging the man that had been invading his thoughts at all times. He slid his tongue along the seem of the blond's lips, begging for entrance. As soon as Malfoy parted his lips, Harry dove in, licking the roof of the other's mouth, suckling his tongue. He was content to just sit and snog Draco for the rest of his life, unfortunately he needed to breathe. "Malfoy, I swear, if you're just messing with me, I'll hex you to have a hard on for the rest of your life."

Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled his hand under the water, slipping it between his legs. "Does it feel like I'm messing with you?" He kissed Harry again and smirked. "Trust me, I'm not messing with you."

Harry blushed as he wrapped his fingers around Malfoy's prick, and began moving his hand slowly, stroking him until he was fully hard. The Slytherin was panting softly and making quiet, little noise that went straight to Harry's prick. Harry had only done this to one other bloke and it was awkward, with it being Harry first sexual experience with another guy. He seemed to be doing something right if Malfoy murmuring his name was anything to go by. It shocked Harry a bit that he wasn't saying 'Potter', but instead was saying his first name. The brunette definitely like his name falling from those thin, pale pink lips.

"Har-ry…" Malfoy moaned softly, his breath hitching in the middle. "Harry, please." He begged softly. "Fuck me…"

Harry couldn't really say no to that, could he? But there was still the question of how would they accomplish that in the bath? "Draco," Harry liked the way that sounded to his ears. "How are we going to…er- you know?" He asked, a blush heating his face like the Sun.

Draco could have rolled his eyes if Harry's embarrassment wasn't so cute. "Sit on the ledge and I'll show you how." He answered. The loss of Harry's hand almost made him cry as the other moved to sit beside him. He climbed into Harry's lap, straddling his hips and oh Gods- Harry was a little bigger than he had originally thought. He wasn't longer that Draco, but he was thicker, and Draco was pretty proud of his prick; thank you very much. He slid his hand down the brunette's chest, thumbing his peaked nipples as he passed them, causing Harry to breathe in sharply. "Have you ever fucked a girl?"

Harry was a little surprised by the question but nodded anyway. He and Ginny had slept together a few times, enough to count on one hand, but they had all the same. "A few times, yeah."

"It's pretty much the same except, well...the obvious and you have to prepare me first. If you want, I'll do that then you can take it from there." Draco suggested. He felt his prick jump slightly at Harry small shake.

"I'll do that, just tell me what to do." Harry said as he placed his hands on the slender blonde's hips. "I want the full experience." He added. He watched as Draco reached behind him and grabbed one of the small bottles of body wash. It was so small that Harry hadn't even noticed it before then.

"It's easier with lube, but neither you or I have our wands handy, so we'll have to deal." Draco stated as he reached for Harry's hand. He poured a little on to the other's slender fingers and rubbed it until they were completely covered. He then moved Harry's hand behind him, holding then over his entrance. "Go slow, one finger at a time." Draco instructed as he left Harry's hand down there and moved his own back up to the other's chest, sliding them slowly up to his shoulders.

Harry nodded and gently pressed his fingers to the blonde's entrance. His index finger slipped in with only minimal resistance and soon his middle finger slipped in easily alongside the first. A shudder went down his spine as he heard Draco moan above him.

"More." Draco demanded, pushing down on Harry's fingers. He ground down against the fingers already inside of him, rolling and rocking his hips as the brunette added another finger, trying to see if he could make Harry hit that small bundle of nerves. He felt the fingers slide in deeper and nearly cried out when they crooked, hitting his spot dead on. Harry's fingers stilled inside him and that almost made him cry. "Don't stop, felt good."

Harry knew how sensitive a prostate was. It wasn't like he hadn't done this to himself before. Of course, there was a few less fingers and a lot more probing, but he found his, and he'd never come so hard in his life. Not even when Ginny had gone down on him that one time in the second floor boy's bathroom. He crooked his fingers again, adding a little more pressure this time and almost grinned when Draco let out a small high pitched noise that he knew the blonde would deny making later. He felt his prick twitch as Draco rolled his hips against his probing fingers and thought now would be a good time to move this along. He pulled his fingers out completely, smirking at the quiet whine Draco let slip.

Harry adjusted the blonde on his lap before pressing the tip of his prick against Draco's stretched entrance. He teased him for a little bit, pressing the head in and pulling it back out, or rubbing the ring of muscle as he slipped the head in. "Draco, do you know how long I've thought about this? About having you stretched and wanting?" Harry asked in a husky voice. Now that he knew Draco wanted this just as much as he did, he couldn't help but tease the other. He pressed a few gentle kisses to Draco's chest and neck as he spoke. "Way too long." He said before thrusting into his lover.

The heat blindsided him and made him dizzy with lust. He couldn't think. All he wanted was _moremoremore. _He raised Draco's hips before pulling him back down harder, not really giving Draco time to adjust. He heard a broken moan fall from the blonde's lips as he thrust in harder, faster. "Draco…so tight. Feels so good." He groaned softly, running a hand up the other's spine slowly. He felt the blonde lean back into his hand as he lifted his own hips and slid back down, pressing the tip of Harry prick against the bundle of nerves. Harry had never seen a sight more beautiful than Draco impaling himself on his prick.

"Like the way -ah- you say my name." Draco said as he rolled and rocked his hips, lifting himself occasionally to thrust down on Harry's length. "Don't ever call me Ma-ah-lfoy again." He said before leaning in to claim Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. He lied a little when he said he liked how the brunette said his name. Yeah, he liked it, but he knew he more than liked it. It made heat form in his stomach and his heart flip in his chest. No one saying his name had ever had that reaction from him, not even the time Blaize had said it when they had slept together. A sharp thrust of Harry's hips wiped his mind completely of Blaize and their one night stands and replaced it with Harry and this moment. "Harder, Harry."

Harry complied and thrust into Draco harder, making the other bounce in his lap and cry out as he hit that little bundle of nerves sharply. He pulled the blonde down and connected their lips, swallowing the noises Draco was making. In all of his fantasies, Draco was quiet; soft, quiet moans, silent whimpers. It was a nice little surprise to hear the Slytherin moan his name. He felt the shift of muscles as Draco reached a hand forward to jerk himself off. Harry couldn't help but pull away and watch and the blonde jerked himself to completion.

Draco's muscles clenched and seized as he came over his hand and Harry's stomach. He leaned forward and crashed their lips together in a desperately passionate kiss. He ground himself down on Harry's prick and clenched hard around him, hoping to send the other over the edge also.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the blonde clench around him. "Fuck, Draco.." He moaned as he released deep inside Draco. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Draco's shoulder, attempting to catch his breath. "That was…" He started, not being able to find the right words for what he just experienced.

"Yeah…" Draco huffed, resting his chin on the top of the brunette's head. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as their heartbeats and breath returned to normal. Harry should have known that the silence would make him think. Does this, with Draco, make him gay? He still could appreciate the naked body of a beautiful woman, but he could seem to picture one clearly in his mind. The important parts kept getting replaced with pieces of Draco. So, what did that make him?

"So are you have a big gay freak out, right now?" Draco asked from above him, as if reading his mind.

"I think so. Does this mean I fancy blokes now?" Harry asked, pulling back to look up at the blonde.

"Only if it feels right. And I'm not having a big emotional talk with you so if it feels better putting your prick up a bloke's arse, then yeah. You're gay." Draco lifted himself slightly to let Harry's softening prick slide out of him then readjusted himself in the brunette's lap.

"Never really thought about it until you started popping up in my fantasies." Harry thought about that for a few minutes. "Does that mean I'm only gay for you?"

Draco let out a soft laughed at Harry's question. "If I'm the only one you think about bending over a desk, then yes." He looked down at Harry, still chuckling. "That or you secretly love me."

"It's possible." Harry replied before pulling Draco down into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: No reviews, no standalone, follow-up fic. Favoriting DOES NOT count.<p>

AN2: Thank you so much to **columcille** for explaining to me what 'bugger' actually meant, and helping make my story just that little bit better. :)


End file.
